


Nightmares

by Axis_intercept



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight OOC, cute stuff, mini fanfic, otp fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_intercept/pseuds/Axis_intercept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The night was warm. All was silent save for the chirping of crickets and the occasional bark of a dog in the distance. However, at the far end of the dorms, not all was as peaceful as at first glance.  
There was a sudden, loud thud as Pyro woke up in a cold sweat, suddenly falling off his bed and onto the cold floor. In a clumsy attempt to get back up, he tangled his feet into the covers and once again, fell flat on his face. It was not the first time this had happened. Pyro had been having the same nightmare for the past 4 nights and it was always the exact same scenario. Finally finding his way back onto his feet, he grabbed the balloonicorn which had fallen with him. Mumbling to himself, he got back into bed, pulling the covers all the way over himself as if it were a shield, making sure no limb protruded from underneath.  
He closed his eyes squeezing the stuffed animal against him. He waited for sleep to claim him. It didn’t. Somehow this time there was no way for him to erase the disturbing events that were now parading through his mind, keeping him awake with the fear that were he to fall asleep he would be forever sucked into their world with no chance of escape. He tried counting sheep but instead found himself counting demons as they rampaged behind his eyelids. Why couldn’t he counter them this time? He had before.  
As Pyro lay hidden, frequently glancing at the alarm clock which now indicated 1:32 am. Every time he looked at it, time seemed to slow to a stand still and as he simply lay there, his paranoia increased. Finding himself startled by the noise of and owl out side, or the occasional gust of wind.  
He waited. Sleep didn’t come. Why now? He hated nightmares. He hated them with a burning passion. Curled up into a ball, he considered his options; 1. He could simply lay here or 2. He could go see Medic like every other night a nightmare came to him. He liked the second idea. But that meant crossing the dorm rooms though a dark hallway. Pyro sighed, sure he was exhausted, sure he may have also been a little scared. Finally, , taking his balloonicorn, he jumped out of bed and opened the door looking left and right to make sure nobody or nothing was lurking around. The coast was clear. Pyro tip toed down the hall and to the Medbay.  
Reaching his destination, he knocked on the door. No response. He tried again. No response. Pyro quietly opened the door to discover the light was off but paper’s were sprawled all over the place. The doctor’s bed was empty and so was his desk. However, he did hear water running in bathroom. Medic was probably taking a shower or something, a very late shower, but this was no news to him. Medic had a habit of staying up until impossible hours. Pyro stood in the entrance for a bit before deciding to simply creep into the doctor’s bed and wait for him to come out. He had done this before.  
Closing the door as gently and quietly as he had opened it, he crept into Medic’s neatly made bed before burrowing his way under the covers completely, hugging his plushy as he did so. He then tried closing his eyes again but to no avail as he suspected. He would just have to keep trying.  
After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and out appeared a pyjama clad doctor who seemed to be ready to collapse at any moment. He blindly wondered to his bed in the darkness of the room and unceremoniously fell onto the covers. The poor man literally jumped as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle and something nuzzle his shoulder. He calmed down realising it was only Pyro. Another nightmare no doubt. He looked at the clock, 2:02 am. He sighed.  
“Guten morgen Schatz.” He said with a yawn. “Anozer nightmare I suppose?”  
Pyro didn’t even look up at him, he simply nodded while pressing his face against the doctor’s chest and pulling him into a hug.  
The bed was already small for Medic alone and with Pyro here now, conditions were rather tight. But still, he returned the favor and embraced the shorter man.  
“Is it the same one as before?” He asked sleepily.  
“Yrrs.” Replied Pyro, his voice muffled by the covers. “Rr hrrt rrt.” He continued.  
“I don’t blame you, nightmares are not pleasant.” Continued Medic.  
One of the doves in the cage made a sudden sound causing pyro to jump slightly. Medic only chuckled.  
“You’re so childish.” He laughed.  
“Shrrt rrp.” Replied Pyro, playing with his lover’s ruffled damp hair.  
“Vat? You know it’s true lieb!” Stated Medic mockingly.  
“Fine…Still love you though.” Pyro replied, releasing Medic from his hold and simply curling up next to him, his voice sounding a bit clearer.  
To this Medic merely rolled his eyes and smiled tiredly. “Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleine Pyro.” Glancing one last time at the clock. 2:45 am. “Ve should really get some sleep don’t you think? Ve have an early start tomorow” He continued, adjusting the single Mann Co issue pillow so that they could equally share it. Even though, knowing Pyro, there was a great chance that he would be the one being used as a pillow, but none the less it was a gesture of kindness towards his significant other.  
Pyro nodded. “Yeah… Sleep sounds nice. He shifted trying to find a comfortable position before being affectionately pulled against Medic who nuzzled his neck. Pyro smiled and turned to face him, planting a quick shy kiss on his lips then closing his eyes. “Good night.”  
“Gute nacht.” Medic returned the kiss before closing his eyes.  
It didn’t take long for Pyro to finally return to dreamland, only this time he wasn’t there alone. With Medic close by his side, nothing could harm him for the rest of the night. Happiness lighting a candle to cast light through the gloom of his previous thoughts.  
Maybe he would come back tomorrow night as well.


End file.
